


The Great Fall

by XxxbladeangelxxX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John and Greg Know, Angst, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxbladeangelxxX/pseuds/XxxbladeangelxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rhyming take on The Reichenbach Falls Storyline with a slightly hopeful ending.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Losely based on The Humpty Dumpty nursery rhyme
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to put a disclaimer someone informed me that it was required so,
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not in any way own or claim to own Sherlock TV which belongs to its rightful owners.

Sherlock Holmes sat on a couch  
John Watson called him a grouch  
Lestrade could do nought but slouch.

Moran came in with a gun, 

Moriarity asked if he was having fun

When the answer was a resounding 'No' Moriarity aimed a low blow

He invited him to play The Great Game, and asked Sebastion to take his aim.

And when all was said and done Moriarity had his fun,

'cause Sherlock ended up flung off the Reichenbach plunge.

An all of Mycroft's men and The Met's forces

couldn't put The Consultant together again.

Though no one asked the Doctor and the DI for their two pence.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: In the interest of having this poem rhyme even a little I've fudged or understated few of the events that took place during the storyline. This was basically an idea that hit me over the head during a free period at school, so I just scribbled it down and posted it with minimum editing, also in my head cannon Sherlock/John/Greg is totally a thing plus they know about the fake death 'cuse they're both too smart to be fooled by it.  
> This is my first post for any sort of official fandom.  
> And so ends my long and boring authors note


End file.
